


Prologue

by BlueMagician



Series: Danganronpa: Extracurricular Madness [1]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-08
Updated: 2018-05-08
Packaged: 2019-05-04 02:37:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14583084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueMagician/pseuds/BlueMagician
Summary: A killing game based on the Danganronpa universe using 16 OCs of mine!I've decided to make it look like a script from one of the games, so the names of the characters will be shown before their lines.It will be written with japanese mannerisms, so they'll be referering to eachother by their last names and so on.





	Prologue

**PROLOGUE: START**

             ???? – Heeeeey! Wake uuuuup! Are you still there? Helloooooooooooooooo?

_While trying to discern what was happening I heard that incredibly loud voice, aggravating the headache I had. I slowly opened my eyes, everything was so blurry… then I saw that girl on top of me._

            ???? – Oh! Looks like you finally woke up!

            _After thinking a bit, I managed to mumble some words._

            ???? – W-Who are you?

            ???? – Of course! Where are my manners! I’m such an airhead hehe! I am Aozora Tsutsumi! I am called the Ultimate Aviator! It is a pleasure to meet you!

            _Despite everything still being so confusing I guess I should at least introduce myself, I can remember that at the very least._

???? – I… my name is Shusake Kennichi, I’m known as the Ultimate Teacher…

            Tsutsumi Aozora – So you’re an Ultimate as well? That’s amazing! By the way, feel free to call me Tsutsumi!

            _Meeting another ultimate was a bit… strange, I mean, I’ve met an Ultimate or two before, but it was arranged with months of preparation… C-Calm down Kennichi, calm down… I’m so nervous, I need to think this rationally, think of it as a lecture!_

_Let’s see… an Ultimate student is a high schooler with an exceptional **talent**. I am the Ultimate Teacher, because well… I excel at teaching and Aozora-san must be an ace aviator, o-okay, I feel a bit better now._

            Kennichi Shusake – T-Thank you for your offer but… are you able to tell me where are we or at least what’s happening Aozora-san? I can’t quite grasp our situation…

            Tsutsumi Aozora – I don’t know that either Kennichi-kun, looks like we got kidnapped… but I know that there are other students here!

            _I got a bit uncomfortable by Aozora-san calling me by the first name, but I shouldn’t bother with that now…_

            Kennichi Shusake – Erm, so… do you have any information on those students?

            Tsutsumi Aozora – Not much, you were the first I was actually able to talk to! But strangely enough, this facility looks like a school…

            Kennichi Shusake – A school huh…?

            _Still staggering a little, I managed to stand up. I noticed we were in a classroom, at least what appeared to be one… it had a blackboard in one of the walls and a series of desks they seem a bit old, but in good state. The question is who would do such things to us? And about those other students… maybe they are Ultimates as well? None of those questions are going to answer themselves, I should get going…_

Kennichi Shusake – I do think there’s no use in us waiting here, let’s try to talk to the others.

            Tsutsumi Aozora – Yeah! Seems like a good plan to me!

            _Despite the situation we were in, Aozora-san always kept a warm smile in her face, it’s nice to have someone like that by your side in these times, it gives you a glimpse of hope. Right outside of the room we got in a hallway, it seemed brand new and well maintained, there was a boy in an outfit that seemed like military attire, he noticed us immediately._

            ???? – STOP RIGHT THERE!

            _He said that firmly, my body froze by instinct; it was the same with Aozora._

???? – I haven’t seen your faces around! Could you two possibly be the perpetrators of this whole situation?!

            Tsutsumi Aozora – N-N-No sir! I-I swear I don’t know a-anything!

            _As she said that I could see she was almost crying with fear, I get that anyone would get uneasy in such conditions, but that was a little too much, I should talk to him more clearly, it’s part of my talent after all…_

            Kennichi Shusake – I must say we don’t know anything about this either, in fact I just woke up in this room and Aozora-san was helping me. I am Shusake Kennichi, the Ultimate Teacher and this is Aozora Tsutsumi the Ultimate Aviator. We wish to discover what is happening as well.

            _I said that in a calm and collected manner, not to aggravate our state. In an almost silent way Aozora-san replied._

Tsutsumi Aozora – Y-Y-Yeah! That’s it…

            ???? – MY DEEPEST APOLOGIES THEN!

            _As he shouted that he bowed as low as he could, looks like he seemed to be really ashamed._

            ???? – I’m still a bit nervous about all of this, I’m sorry I acted that way… I am Takeru Seigi, the Ultimate Police Officer!

            Kennichi Shusake – It’s okay, we’ve cleared that misunderstanding… so, you don’t know anything about this either Takeru-san?

            Seigi Takeru – My apologies, but no… whoever did this is going to pay! Justice will be served!!

            Kennichi Shusake – Thank you anyway Takeru-san, I’ll keep looking throughout this facility to see if I can find any clues.

            Seigi Takeru – Understood! I will keep patrolling, again sorry for what happened!!

            _He’s a bit straightforward and seems to jump to conclusions rather fast, but still looks like a good person. Aozora-san was still walking with me, she seemed a little better now. As we walked through the hall I noticed some of the windows were sealed shut with iron plates with huge screws, was that a way to keep us locked here? As I got lost in my thoughts, Aozora-san tugged my arm._

Tsutsumi Aozora – K-Kennichi-kun… - _She still seemed a bit frightened about what happened earlier_ – t-there’s another person there…

            _As she said that she pointed forward, there was a girl with a big hood and what looked like a puppet in one of her hands, I decided to go to her at least we should meet everyone here, right?_

            Kennichi Shusake – I’ll try to go talk to her, you can stay here if you want t—

            Tsutsumi Aozora – NO! I-I’ll go as well…

            _She was a bit reluctant saying that, but I don’t think she’d want to be alone by now, when we were close enough to her I saw she was distracted with the puppet in her hand._

            Kennichi Shusake – Excuse me miss, I—

            ???? – KYAAAAAAAAAAH!!!

            ???? – WHO ARE YOU AND HOW DARE YOU SCARE LITTLE YOSHINO?!

            _Those voices were pretty different, but I’m sure there was only that girl around us._

Kennichi Shusake – I-I’m really sorry about that! I didn’t mean to scare you! I am Shusake Kennichi I am the Ultimate Teacher!

            Tsutsumi Aozora – Yeah, we’re not bad guys, don’t worry! I’m Aozora Tsutsumi, the Ultimate Aviator!

            ???? – IT WAS STILL VERY RUDE TO FRIGHTEN HER LIKE THIS! This girl right here is Karakumi Yoshino, she’s known as the Ultimate Ventriloquist and I am Konezumi, her loyal companion!

            _Oh, I see… as the Ultimate Ventriloquist she talks through the puppet, she must be very shy… it was probably a mistake taking that approach._

Kennichi Shusake – I truly am sorry about that… but, do you have any idea of what’s happening?

            Konezumi – Neither me nor Yoshino-chan know anything about this!

            Tsutsumi Aozora – Awwww, that’s a shame! I must say you are very cute though Konezumi-chan!

            Konezumi – C-Cute?! WHO THE HELL YOU CALLIN’ CUTE?! YOU GOT SOME NERVE MISS!!

            _Despite throwing an act, it seemed it was a bit bashful about the compliment, Karakumi-san also seems like a nice person… but I must keep searching, I must know anything we can about this. After walking a bit we arrived at a big hall and I saw some people discussing, Aozora-san and me went to meet them, it was… quite the group._

            ???? – As I was saying… Hey! Looks like there are more people around here!

            Kennichi Shusake – I suppose I should introduce myself, it is a pleasure to meet you all! I’m Shusake Kennichi, I’m the Ultimate Teacher.

            Tsutsumi Aozora – And I’m Aozora Tsutsumi, the Ultimate Aviator! Tee-hee~

            ???? – A teacher and an aviator eh? Looks like quite the pair! Puhahahahaha! I’m Shuzo Mochizuki!!! I’m the Ultimate Archaeologist!! Glad to make your acquaintance! Puhahahahahaha!

            _He seemed a bit frightening due to his physique, but Shuzo-san seems very cheerful and friendly._

            ???? – My name is Santake Ryuuji, I’m known as the Ultimate Scout! I hope we can all be good friends!! Ah! Have these little knots as a gift, they’re known as friendship knots!

            Kennichi Shusake – T-Thank you.

            Mochizuki Shuzo – He gave us all one of those puhahahahahahaha!

            _As he said that he handed me and Aozora-san a pair of knots, he seems very energetic, besides I don’t think I’ve ever seen a Scout personally._

            Tsutsumi Aozora – Ooooh! Your clothes are so sparkly Mister!

            ???? – Très bien*! Looks like it’s time for moi*!! As you may see from my dazzling beauties, I am the Ultimate Jeweller! The name is Hoshikawa Pierre!!

            _Hoshikawa-san surely is… eccentric._

            ???? – Tsc, enough with this crap, time is money! I’m Himeka Hatsuka, the Ultimate Numismatist.

            Tsutsumi Aozora – Numis-what?

            Hatsuka Himeka – You’ve gotta be fucking kidding me, right bitch?

            Tsutsumi Aozora – Eeeeeh?! I-I was just…

            Kennichi Shusake – Himeka-san that was rude of your part…

Hatsuka Himeka – As if I fucking cared!!

Kennichi Shusake – … you see Aozora-san, a numismatist is a specialist in money…

Tsutsumi Aozora – Thank you Kennichi-kun…

            _Himeka-san is clearly hotheaded, I must remember not to piss her off. And Aozora-san is still calling me by my name even in front of all those people… I guess that can’t be helped, now I must focus on the matter._

Kennichi Shusake – So, do you guys know anything about what is happening or where are we?

            Ryuuji Santake – We were just discussing that, seems like no one remembers anything…

            Mochizuki Shuzo – Yeah! And all those monitors and cameras are making this weirder!

            Pierre Hoshikawa – Hmmm, the cameras must be here to capture my beauty in video! Oui oui!!

            _I didn’t notice until they mentioned, there really are a ton of cameras and monitors all over the place, are those to monitor us…?_

            Hatsuka Himeka – With you two appearing, now I have to deal with fifteen fuckers.

            Kennichi Shusake – Fifteen…?

            Hatsuka Himeka – Are you deaf or some shit? Yeah, I just said I have to deal with fifteen fuckers, which makes sixteen total.

            _Sixteen Ultimate students kidnapped and apparently being monitored? Just what the hell is happening here?! But it seems they don’t know anything as well, maybe the others students do…_

            Kennichi Shusake – Well, I’ll go search for the students I haven’t met yet, I guess I’ll see you guys later.

            Tsutsumi Aozora – W-W-Wait for me!!!!!

            _We decided to go on one of the numerous corridors that hall presented us with, it led us to some sort of… kitchen?_

???? – My my! Even more people? Just how many did whoever has done this kidnap?

            Kennichi Shusake – From what we heard from Himeka-san for now there are 16 students here. Oh and my name is Shusake Kennichi, I’m the Ultimate Teacher.

            Tsutsumi Aozora – I’m Aozora Tsutsumi, the Ultimate Aviator!

            ???? – It is a pleasure to meet you! Shusake-kun seems like a very focused and centered person and Aozora-san looks like a cheerful but sometimes insecure individual.

            Kennichi Shusake – E-Excuse me?

            ???? – Sorry! It’s just a habit of mine, I should introduce myself as well. I’m Yonamine Kawamura, people call me the Ultimate Psychologist.

            _That was… unexpected, I guess even in those dire situations habits die hard…_

            Tsutsumi Aozora – Y-You do that with everyone you meet?!

            ???? – He did that to us all here at least haha! I’m Samezuru Mayumi, Ultimate Marine Biologist. Let me say, you two are some very good tilapias…

            Kennichi Shusake – T-T-Thank you?

            _Was that actually a compliment…?_

???? – Yoooooo! I see you two have very funky rhythms!! I’d definitely call you to a party! The name’s Keishi Iori, the Ultimate DJ, but call me I.K.!

            Tsutsumi Aozora – That’s so nice! I’d love to go to one of your parties!

            Kennichi Shusake – It’s nice to meet you Keish—

            _Keishi-san had an annoyed look on his face when I was saying that._

Kennichi Shusake – Erm, It’s nice to meet you I.K.!

            Iori Keishi – That sounds way bettah!

            ???? – The name’s Kageyama Kuroko, the Ultimate Ninja-degozaru.

            _I got a little shocked by that, I didn’t notice Kageyama-san’s presence until she started talking, I guess she really is a ninja huh?_

Kennichi Shusake – I-It’s a pleasure Kageyama-san.

            Tsutsumi Aozora – WAIT, WOW! ARE YOU REALLY A NINJA?!

            Kuroko Kageyama – Indeed, from the very day I was born I was trained in the Kageyama-style ninjutsu.

            _She **really** is a ninja then, I should ask them if they know something, but when I was about to say it Yonamine-san started talking._

Kawamura Yonamine – By the look upon your face, it looks like you want to ask us if we know something about this and I’m sorry to say we’re just like you!

            Kennichi Shusake – O-O-Oh, I see… I-I’ll look for the students I haven’t met yet then.

            _That startled me, was he reading my mind or something like that? Anyway, I got no time to lose; I must discover the truth behind this. Me and Aozora-san went on to go through another corridor from the big hall where Shuzo-san and the others were, we ended up in a big round space about two stories tall, there were a lot of rooms split in two lines of eight on top of each other, were those… dorms? As I wondered, I heard Aozora-san’s voice._

Tsutsumi Aozora – Oh my! Those flowers are so pretty!!! Take a look Kennichi-kun!!!

            Kennichi Shusake – Erm, ok…

            _As I turned my head to see, the sight of the flower arrangement was astonishing, up to this point I had never seen something so beautiful._

            Kennichi Shusake – T-Those are… stunningly marvelous.

            ???? – T-T-Thank you-desu!!!

            Kennichi Shusake – Oh, my apologies! I didn’t see you there… I believe we haven’t met yet, I’m Kennichi Shusake, the Ultimate Teacher. Hm, you’re welcome?

            ???? – I-I’m Konbara Hanako-desu!! I-I’m the Ultimate Florist!!! I-I w-was the one that made those arrangements-desu!

            Tsutsumi Aozora – Oooh! You made those?! They’re so prettyyyyyy!!! I guess they don’t call you the Ultimate Florist for nothing! Ah, what an airhead! I forgot to introduce myself tee-hee~. I’m Aozora Tsutsumi, Ultimate Aviator!!

            Hanako Konbara – I-I-It is a pleasure to meet you two-desu!!

            _She seems pretty timid, not as much as Karakumi-san, but still. Then we proceeded to hear a sweet singing voice from one of the rooms._

???? – “ _And you know, you know, you know_

_It’s 'cause you're beautiful._

_You say you're numb inside,_

_But I can't agree._

_So the world's unfair,_

_Keep it locked out there..._

_In here it's beautiful._

_Let's make this beautiful!_ ”

_As the singing stopped Aozora-san instinctively started clapping, soon Konbara-san went along and started clapping as well, before I noticed I was doing the same thing._

???? – Oh my, I didn’t know I had an audience!!! But thank you, thank you!

            Tsutsumi Aozora – That was wonderful!!

            Hanako Konbara – T-That’s because you just heard her sing, y-you still need to see her acting-desu!

            ???? – I was just practicing, I can do much better than that. After all I’m Enjouyu Mashiro, the Ultimate Actress.

_Enjouyu-san was elegant, plus, she kind of gives a “famous” vibe._

            Hanako Konbara – I-I chose to decorate here f-first so I could hear her singing-desu…

            Kennichi Shusake – It’s a pleasure Enjouyu-san! I’m Shusake Kennichi, Ultimate Teacher.

            Tsutsumi Aozora – Ooooh, will you please perform to us anytime? And by the way, I’m Aozora Tsutsumi, the Ultimate Aviator!

            Mashiro Enjouyu – I will think of that, it’ll definitely be marvelicious.

            Kennichi Shusake – Marveli—

            Hanako Konbara – O-O-Oh! I do think that is a combination of “marvelous” and “delicious”-desu!

            Kennichi Shusake – I-I see… Do you have any information of what’s going on?

            Hanako Konbara – I-I’m so sorry! I-I don’t know anything-desu!!

            Mashiro Enjouyu – I must say I don’t know anything either, but the installations here are quite refined.

            Tsutsumi Aozora – Installations…?

            Mashiro Enjouyu – Haven’t you seem them yet? By the end of one of those corridors in the main hall there are plenty of rooms that seem to be adequate to each of our talents.

            Kennichi Shusake – Why would they do such things…?

            Tsutsumi Aozora – Adequate to our talents?! Let’s go there already Kennichi-kun! Maybe they have a plane there!

            _I doubt they would give us something like a plane so easily… but I think it doesn’t hurt to check it out, we’re already here anyway… after a brief walk we reached that main hall again and Santake-san went to our encounter._

            Ryuuji Santake – Any progress?

            Kennichi Shusake – We might have a way out of here, but we need to find those installations Enjouyu-san was talking about.

            Ryuuji Santake – Really?! I know where those are! Please follow me!

            _Santake-san seemed very happy to hear that, as we followed him through the corridor he had this wide smile._

            Ryuuji Santake – She probably was talking about those!

            _As he said he pointed towards a series of huge rooms displayed just like what seemed to be dorms, we hushed to look for Aozora-san’s room._

Tsutsumi Aozora – Is that supposed to be me…?

            _She was in front of one of the rooms on the upper floor, as we got there I saw a little plaque of what seemed to be some kind of drawing resembling Aozora-san, all the rooms had a plaque with a drawing on the same style._

Kennichi Shusake – We have no time to lose thinking about that! Please open the door Aozora-san!

            Tsutsumi Aozora – Alright alright! Let’s go then!

            _Aozora-san opened the door quickly, and there actually was a plane in there! We hushed to see it._

            Tsutsumi Aozora – It is a pretty old model, but it probably can still fly! I-I-I’ll check its engines!

            Ryuuji Santake – We can really get out of here then?!

            Kennichi Shusake – L-Looks like it! Let’s wait for Aozora-san to check it!

            _We were excited, that hope we were presented with truly excited us. Then Aozora-san spoke to us in a grim tone._

Tsutsumi Aozora – I-It’s no use… It doesn’t even have an engine…

            _She started sobbing as she finished talking._

Ryuuji Santake – S-So there’s no way out…?

            _We were suddenly… filled with **despair**. Was there really no way out of that situation? As the three of us were dead silent, a weird smell filled the room. Santake-san quickly noticing stated._

Ryuuji Santake – Is… is it a fire?! Everyone! Let’s get out of here, quickly!

            _Without thinking, we followed him, first the plane, now this? As we headed out of Aozora-san’s room, we saw that there was smoke coming from the neighboring room and we heard laughter coming from inside. Why would someone be there amidst the fire? And most importantly why would that person be laughing?!_

Ryuuji Santake – There’s someone in there! We must save them!

            _Even in a situation like this he has such a selfless demeanor… he truly is kind hearted._

Kennichi Shusake – Aozora-san, try to warn the others back in the main hall! I’ll go in there with Santake-san!

            Tsutsumi Aozora – O-Ok! Be careful you two!

            Ryuuji Santake – Let’s go then!

            _As Aozora-san rushed to warn the others, me and Santake-san ventured into the smoke, quickly the fire got our attention, whatever was here surely has turned into ashes. By then end of the room was a hose near a tall pole._

Kennichi Shusake – Hey Santake-san! Do you think we can get to that hose?

            Ryuuji Santake – Probably… but keep crouched so you don’t inhale the smoke! We can’t have two people needing to be rescued!

            ???? – Oh boy! Looks like I overdid it this time! Hahahahahahahaha!

            _As we heard that we saw a girl coming down that pole and swiftly pick up the hose and take care of the fire, we were both astonished._

Kennichi Shusake – What?

            _After putting the fire out, that girl came to us, laughing._

            ???? – Eh? I haven’t seen your faces yet! I’m sorry if I worried ya! The fire was a bit bigger than I expected nee hee~~

            Kennichi Shusake – A… practice?

            Santake Ryuuji – That was dangerous! What if someone got hurt?!

            ???? – Oh, don’t worry about that! I can put out any fire! I’m Kajisawa Shizumi! I’m the Ultimate Firewoman!

            _She seems very buoyant, but might have a screw or two missing… as Santake-san and her were discussing feverously about safety, I’ve heard a really annoyed voice coming from behind us._

???? – Would you kindly tone down this ruckus? I am trying to write and this is only leading me to angry rhymes.

            Kennichi Shusake – Erm, we’re sorry…? And I think we haven’t been introduced yet have we? I’m Shusake Kennichi, Ultimate Teacher!

            ???? – I’ve met those two discussing earlier, but yes, we haven’t been introduced yet… My name is Toranosuke Aoto, some call me the Ultimate Poet…

            Kennichi Shusake – I’ll try to talk to them!

            Aoto Toranosuke – Thank you very much.

            _He seems a little… quiet. Wait… that’s all of us, right? If I remember correctly, Toranosuke-san is the last student that I didn’t meet before… As I thought again, why someone would do this to us, we all heard **that** voice._

            ???? – * in a singing voice * Hello, it’s me… I was wondering if you couldn’t come to the gym…

            * in a normal voice * Hm, wondering? NO!!!! THIS IS YOUR HEADMASTER TALKING, ALL STUDENTS MUST COME TO THE GYM RIGHT NOW!!!!

            There should be a new corridor in the main hall for you to come, upupupupupu.

            _W-What was that all about? Our… headmaster? The gym? As the time goes by it seems everything gets weirder and weirder… I should see what the others are going to do…_

Kennichi Shusake – So… what are you guys going to do?

            Aoto Toranosuke – To call themselves the headmaster… makes me think that voice was from the one keeping us captive here.

            Shizumi Kajisawa – That makes a lot of sense!

            Ryuuji Santake – Then we must go at once! We must find out why they’re keeping us here!

            _Seems like they’re going… I should go as well, but I have a bad feeling about this… When we arrived at the gym it seemed particularly normal, but when we all gathered, **he** appeared._

            ???? – Upupupupu! What a delight! All sixteen students finally are together! Now, for the entrance ceremony! First of all I am you fluffy, cute and adorable headmaster: Monokuma! Before any of you ask anything, yes, **I was the one that brought you all here**. Why? Bec-

            Seigi Takeru – SO YOU’RE THE ONE BEHIND THIS! YOU’LL PAY FOR THIS! JUSTICE WILL BE SERVED!!!!

            Hatsuka Himeka – Just fucking get me out of here already! I ain’t got time to lose you stupid stuffed animal!

            Monokuma – Will you two just SHUT UP!? RESPECT YOUR HEADMASTER!!! Ahem, as I was saying… I brought you all here for a fun little game! There’s no need for those reactions! I just want you to play a **Mutual Assassination Game**. Where all of you will be entrapped here unti—

            Hatsuka Himeka – That’s just bullshit! I’m outta here! Later you piece of shit!

            _As Himeka-san shouted those words at Monokuma she walked away in the direction of the gym entrance. Everyone was watching silent and when she was about to open the door, several spears rose from the ground blocking her way and almost piercing her, she fell back to the floor with a face full of terror._

Monokuma – I DIDN’T SAY YOU WERE ALLOWED TO LEAVE YET. Well, carrying on… I’ll have you guys take part on a **Mutual Assassination Game**! The only way to leave here is by **killing** one of your fellow classmates and getting away with it! After a murder has occurred we’ll have a fun **Class Trial** to vote for who dunnit!  If the **culprit** is found, only they are punished and you will continue the **Mutual Assassination Game** , but if the culprit gets away with murder they are free to go and everyone else is punished instead! What is the punishment you might be asking yourselves? Well well… It is an **execution** of course! That’s it for the general explanation, now, for some **rules**!

            **Nighttime** will take part from **10 P.M. to 6 A.M.** and there are some things to take note of! As you may have seems I have prepared some special rooms for you, those are your **Talent Enhancement Labs** , as the name sugg ests you can hone your talents in those rooms! The Labs are open during Daytime, but close automatically at Nighttime and only those with the **Lab’s Key** may open it! By default, the keys are with the owners of the respective lab in your **Bedrooms.** Oh, did I mention? Your Labs are full of things that may be used as weapons for your murders! Upupupupupupu.

            Oh, the **Dining Hall** is also closed during **Nighttime** so forget those midnight snacks!!!

            If any of you is getting excited with this, TONE IT DOWN!!! A **Blackened** may only kill up to two spotless!

            An announcement will be made when three or more people discover a body! And I myself will not kill anyone or interfere!

            For now, those are the rules! However, more may be added later! Now go and appreciate the little game I prepared for you! Class dismissed. Upupupupupupupu!

_Then Monokuma vanished out of our sights, we all stood morbidly silent, just what was happening? Are we… really supposed to kill each other? No that’s just impossible… right? T-There is no way someone would actually… no, I can’t rule anything out… This is just… **despairing**._

**PROLOGUE: END.**

**Author's Note:**

> Très bien - Very good  
> Moi - Me  
> Oui - Yes


End file.
